


Normal

by violet_quill



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Challenge [8]
Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really think she might be the one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for curia_regis and nimerha, who challenged me with an Ender's Game crossover.
> 
> Updated to fit epilogue canon by changing ONE word. (Just one, because I'm psychic apparently!)

"I really think she might be the one."

"You think? If I had to put my money on a girl, I'd go with the one we just requisitioned from the Wiggin couple. After all, Peter almost made it, so a little softer version..."

"Maybe. But Lily... I've been in her head. I've seen the world through her eyes, and it's remarkable. There's something special about her. Something I can't quite pinpoint."

"Didn't her parents put up a hell of a fight about the monitor?"

"Yeah, they did. Well, just the mother. Apparently they almost got divorced over it, the father suddenly suspicious that his wife had been keeping something from him, saying that he'd always suspected that there was something abnormal about her. Finally she just gave in. Said something about how she'd given up everything to be normal and she wasn't going to give up more now not to be."

"That's very odd. But the girl, Lily? She's good?"

"Amazing. It's like there's some sort of energy that's flowing through her, nothing I've seen in any of the other kids, including Peter Wiggin."

"You were really disappointed about how he turned out, huh."

"You know that."

"I suppose you looked into her mother's background then? Find anything unusual?"

"That's just the thing, we couldn't really _find_ anything. And you know the resources at our disposal. She married when she was 23, and before that... nothing. She says that she went to school in Scotland but whenever we try to figure out where it's a dead end. And she originally said that her parents were dead, but we found out otherwise and called her on it."

"They're alive?"

"Yeah. Still living in England, though there seems to be some sort of security around them, as if they're important, but we can't figure out why. All some big mystery. She finally just told us that she'd left their world to get away from the lime light, that she couldn't stand being in their shadow anymore, that she wanted to be normal. I assume by 'their world' she meant Europe, but from the way she said it, it seemed like it was a lot more."

"So who were they? Lily's grandparents?"

"Potter. Harry and Ginny Potter. You've never heard of them, have you?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

"A mystery. Well. Maybe this girl will be what we're looking for. Or the Wiggin girl."

"We'll get there eventually."

"Yeah. I just hope it's not too much longer. I'm not sure how much longer we can wait."


End file.
